Keeping A Distance
by the.legend-x
Summary: Inuyasha's family(including Miroku) meet with Inu's mom's best friend's family , which happens to be Kagome's family (including Sango).What could happen?
1. Oh Joy!

Disclaimer: All things Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Although I do wish that Sesshoumaru belonged to me...

Keeping A Distance Chapter 1

Oh Joy!

"Yash, come on. The bell is gonna ring any second now!" Inuyasha and

Miroku raced to their first period class of Biology. Would they get there

on time? "Three, two, one." Counted the biology class of Mr. Naraku

Onigumo. After one,the classroom door swung open and in came

Inuyasha, looking bored and Miroku sweating like crazy. "Late again,

boys.Fifth time this week and you know what that means." Said Mr.

Onigumo with an evil glint in his eyes. "No, Mr. Onigumo. Please have

mercy on us, well, on ME at least." Pleaded Miroku while shooting a look

of annoyance at Inuyasha. "You see Mr. Onigumo, it's all Inuyasha's

fault. He-" "Sorry to interrupt , Miroku but I don't have time to listen to

your excuses, but I know YOU'll have time to write it all down while you

do five days worth of detention work. It can be an addition to your work,

you can even call it an essay if you want!" "But Mr. Oni-" "Be quiet and

take your seats so I can begin my lesson." yelled Mr. Onigumo. "Fine,

Geez which dog bit your ass?"(AN: my mommy said it's not a swear

word: D ) replied Inuyasha who was annoyed with having to hear Mr.

Onigumo's voice. While Inuyasha was running his mouth the principal was

standing at the doorway listening. "Mouthing off again, Inuyasha?" "Feh.

Whatever" replied Yash coolly. Mr. Saouri put his hand on Yash's

shoulder and Yash quickly shrugged him off. Everyone in the class

"oohed" at this action. A few people were even eating popcorn. (AN: I

dunno wats up wit me and popcorn!) 'Probably snuck over to the snack

machine down the hall while this was all happening. I swear this teacher is

half blind' thought Inuyasha while rolling his eyes. "Well, Mr. Takada, I

guess five days worth of work isn't enough so I'll give you seven, and for

YOU under average people that is a week!" The class spit their gum at

him. It was like a Skittles commercial. While the principal tried to wipe off

the gum, Mr. Onigumo yelled at the students to get back to work.

Everyone spat their chewed-up Starburst at him. (AN: I guess I got a thing

with spitting things at the teachers, too!) And after the spit fest everyone

pulled out their text books and notebooks to do their projects. Inuyasha

muttered under his breath while Miroku chewed gum and flicked it in some

kid across the room's afro. "Miroku, it's not nice to take your anger out

on pathetic people." Said Inuyasha even though he was also in a bad

mood. "You're right Inuyasha, I should take my anger out on you!" and

with that Miroku tried to flick a piece of gum at Inuyasha and missed

entirely because Inuyasha leaned back and it flew up some girl's nose. She

couldn't breathe and this caused a big disaster. While every one rushed

over to the girl, Inuyasha was busy thinking of a way to get out of his

detention work...

AyuLuver18 : Yep Yeppers. Well that's the end of chapter one still thinking of a proper name .For now I' m leaving it like this! Bye for now and don't forget to leave a review at the door : D !


	2. Explanation

Well people,after a short hiatus I,AyuLuver18,am back.By the way,the girl was sitting next to Inuyasha and when Inuyasha moved the girl was leaned back a bit so the gum flew up her nose.Sorry for not explaining before. Though I have only recieved six reviews in total I have decided to continue with all of my fanfictions.Now I was recently suffering from a common disease known as (insert dramatic music)WRITER'S BLOCK!Scary I know -shakes head sadly- .Enough about me...on with the story.

Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha. I will soon.I am known to get what I want!

  
Last time on Keeping A Distance...

Inuyasha muttered under his breath while Miroku chewed gum and flicked it in some kid across the room's afro. "Miroku, it's not nice to take your anger out on pathetic people." Said Inuyasha even though he was also in a bad mood. "You're right Inuyasha, I should take my anger out on you!"and with that Miroku tried to flick a piece of gum at Inuyasha and missed entirely because Inuyasha leaned back and it flew up some girl's nose. She couldn't breathe and this caused a big disaster. While every one rushed over to the girl, Inuyasha was busy thinking of a way to get out of his detention work...

Keeping A Distance Chapter 2

Explanation

...The reason he had to get out of his detention work was because him,his

mother and half brother were going to go stay with his mother's best friend

and her family.(AN : Both families live in Los Angeles.Though I haven't

been there before this is my version of Los Angeles.)Of course Inuyasha

didn't really want to go away for a week but at least his mother was

bringing Miroku.His mother said she was sure that her friend would

understand that Miroku was now a part of their family and wherever they

went he went with them.Her friend had a young daughter who he had met last

time. They weren't really friends, only acquaintances. She didn't really like

hanging around him and he didn't really like hanging around her but they acted

like friends when their parents were around because they were supposed to be

"best friends". They didn't really hate each other but they didn't exactly love

each other either. Their favourite thing to do was to keep a distance. His mother

would explain to her friend the story of how Miroku's parents were murdered a

few years ago and Miroku had had no where to go so Inuyasha's mother took

him in. It was also because Miroku's family and Inuyasha's family (aside from

Inuyasha's half brother) had been very close and Inuyasha's mother,Suki,would

do anything to help Miroku's family.(AN: Miroku lives with them in their two-

story house.He has his own room.) At first Suki bought and picked Miroku's

clothes.(At that time Miroku had no money or taste)Now Miroku has a job (like

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru) and gets 40 dollars a week as allowance (also like

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru) so he picks and buys his own clothes (He finally got

a sense of taste) Miroku never gave up on Barney being straight so to mourn the

loss of Barney showing on television he wears purple.Inuyasha decided he would

get some nerd to do his work for him. 'Miroku...oops,he's coming too!' thought

Inuyasha, even though he was joking to himself. (AN: I do it all the time.My sister

says it's freaky) Inuyasha burst out laughing and for a few seconds the whole

class stared at him.Inuyasha didn't notice though.Everyone went back to trying to

get the girl to breathe.If Miroku hadn't been friends with Inuyasha, he probably

would have been considered a nerd.Miroku was cool, but at their school people

were judged by their clothes and the people they hung out with, like most other

schools.In the popular kids opinion he wasn't as cool as most of them and was

only cool because he hung out with Inuyasha, who was one of the most popular

guys in school. Over all there was not a lot of hateration.One fight a month ... if

they were lucky.And when that one fight happened, everyone showed up.Even

the people who had skipped classes and gone shopping had their sources and

came to see.

AyuLuver18 : Well that's the end of this chapter.You probably didn't find it that interesting but that's okay because this is mostly an explanation with a tiny bit of comedy.I promise the next chapter will be better. Guess what I'm rocking the newest fashion statement a CAST and also some CRUTCHES.You probably don't care though sniff sniff. Ja ne.


	3. Insolence

Inuyasha : Well ,well,well.If it isn't AyuLuver18.Decided to come back ,have we? -grins evilly-

AyuLuver18 : Uh oh.I swear I didn 't make you get in trouble on purpose.

Inuyasha : Either way.You do the job, you take the consequences.

AyuLuver18 : But Inu.I thought we were best friends.I knew you since kin -

Inuyasha : Who the hell do you think you are?Kikyo?I'll give you a head start.

AyuLuver18 : -begins running down long corridor only to find door locked- Uh Oh...

TO BE CONTINUED

Disclaimer: I do not Inuyasha. Santa gave me coals instead this year : (

Last time on Keeping A Distance...

In the popular kids opinion he wasn't as cool as most of them and was only cool because he hung out with Inuyasha, who was one of the most popular guys in school. Over all there was not a lot of hateration.One fight a month ... if they were lucky.And when that one fight happened, everyone showed up.Even the people who had skipped classes and gone shopping had their sources and came to see.

Keeping A Distance Chapter 3

Insolence

Most fights occured between Inuyasha and Kouga, who always seemed to

be argueing over Kikyo.One fight ended with Kouga in the hospital and

Inuyasha suspended for twenty days.Well, who wouldn't argue over

Kikyo. Even though she wasn't the nicest girl in the school, she was the

prettiest and also ( though it didn't matter to Inuyasha and Kouga since

they were THE most popular in the school ) one of the most popular.

(AN: Don't worry she won't be for long.)Kikyo actually had a boyfriend

who was in college, named Naraku.Inuyasha ended up taking Miroku out

for '' lunch '' and never coming back to school. Inuyasha and Miroku made

mad, passioate love on a table at McDonalds. (AN: Just joking) Inuyasha

had to subdue Miroku a few times while he tried to go after the pretty

waitress in the short skirt. ''But, Yash,She's just waiting for me to go after

her.No girl wears a short skirt unless they want a guy to go after them.''

Miroku had said. That comment had earned him a smack over the head

with an old lady's purse.The old lady happened to be wearing a short skirt,

too. Inuyasha shuddered.'' I said girl not old hag!'' yelled Miroku.This

earned him another smack. It also got Inuyasha and Miroku kicked out of

McDonalds.Inuyasha laughed at Miroku.When a stupefied Miroku and an

annoyed Inuyasha finally reached home, Inuyasha was greeted by a slap in

the head by his mother.Now it was Miroku's turn to laugh at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha glared at Miroku who immediately shut up.''Owww. Moooom.

What was THAT for?'' asked Inuyasha pouting. '' THAT was for the call I

recieved from your school about you two skipping the rest of the

afternoon after lunch and having a lot of detention work.I know Miroku

wouldn't do this without your insolence convincing him.'' Miroku grinned at

the fact Inuyasha was getting in trouble and not him.''But Mooom.Miroku

was the one that made the plan.'' Inuyasha replied sulkily. '' Oh I'm sure he

did.Since I'm such a nice mother I told them I had sent for you two to be

picked up because we are leaving for our vacation.You got lucky.Now go

upstairs andstart packing.'' Miroku nodded like the suck up that he was

and Inuyasha just began walking up the stairs. ''Oh, and boys.'' called

Suki. ''Yes, mother.'' they replied in unison. ''You'll be completing that

detention homework on vacation.'' The boys groaned. ''Yes, mother.''

came their reply.

AyuLuver18 : Another chapter finished succesfully.If you wanna know how I got away from Inuyasha read the beginning of the next chapter.Please leave a reply at the door.You know the little purple button.No, not the one to the right...the other one.NO don't click that!Don't switch the-! -mumbles to herself - I tried to warn them.No one ever listens to me.At least it isn't a cliffy!Please email me or leave a review if you want to be my BETA reader.I am not that educated about BETA reading so I might need to get more informed about how it works.


	4. Unfortunate Umbrella

AyuLuver18 : -turns around to see Inuyasha standing a metre away- Inu, it was all a joke.I can change it!I can replace the chapter!

Inuyasha : Well, too bad.I don't think I want you to change it.I want to kill you so that has to delete your account due to death.How will I kill you,you ask.I will use my claws to slit your throat,use various sharp objects to induce pain and cause you to shower in blood because of the holes in your skin,pull your guts out of your ass and shove them in the microwave to warm for my dinner.I love spaghetti and meatballs -grins evilly- I will then throw your body out to the sharks so that if you aren't experiencing enough pain you will be after they are finished with you.

Ayuluver18 : Umm, Inu.Would you change your mind if I treat you to a dinner of Ramen -winks nervously-

Inuyasha : Not a chance.Anyways, I should probably get started on your death order. -steps towards AyuLuver18-

-Both hear a rustling in the vent above them-

TO BE CONTINUED...

Disclaimer : I wish I may,I wish I might,have the wish I wish tonight.I wish I owned Inuyasha -waits a few minutes- I told them it wouldn't work!I guess I won't own Inuyasha after all.

Last time on Keeping A Distance

'' Oh I'm sure he did. Since I'm such a nice mother I told them I had sent

for you two to be picked up because we are leaving for our vacation.Now

go upstairs and start packing.'' Miroku nodded like the suck up that he

was and Inuyasha just began walking up the stairs. '' Oh, and boys.'' called

Suki. ''Yes, mother.'' they replied in unison. ''You'll be completing that

detention homework on vacation.'' The boys groaned. ''Yes,mother.''

came their reply.

Keeping A Distance Chapter 4

Unfortunate Umbrella

As soon as the boys got upstairs Inuyasha dragged Miroku to the

bathroom and shoved his head in the toilet. "My,My,Inuyasha.Aren't you a

crabby one today." said Miroku as the toilet water dripped down his face.

"Well, think of it as an early CHRISTMAS present,Miro."replied Inuyasha

with a smirk. 'I guess a bad Christmas present is better than no Christmas

present at all.' thought Miroku.The boys headed to their rooms to begin

packing.They were leaving in a few hours and they had to make a trip

back to their school to pick up their detention homework. 'SHIT!' thought

Inuyasha, while Miroku was thinking 'I hope there are some cute girls over

on that side of town.They can help me with my detention homework.'

-FIVE HOURS LATER-

"MIRO!INU!HURRY THE HELL UP AND GET DOWNSTAIRS!I'M

GOING TO MAKE SURE THAT WE STOP BY THE SCHOOL TO

GET THAT DETENTION WORK!" yelled Suki."COMING

MOTHER!" replied the boys in unison.Both boys looked at each other

and screamed "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"Suki had to laugh at this

because both boys were serious.The boys both ran down the stairs and

out the door and proceeded to fling their luggage in the back of Inuyasha's

black Hummer.Suki took the driver's seat,Miroku took the passenger's

(though it was Inuyasha's car) and Inuyasha got stuck in the back with his

mother's umbrella threatening to plant itself in his ass and his seatbelt

choking him.' This is what I get for throwing my luggage in and being

selfish, thinking the back had the most space for me to sleep on the half

hour drive to the airport.' It seemed as though Suki could read his mind

because she said "That is what you get for throwing your luggage in and

being selfish, thinking the back has the most space for you to sleep on the

half hour drive to the airport.Shame on you!" Miroku began to chuckle

and Inuyasha shot him a death glare. If looks could kill...Miroku would be

cremated.The unfortunate thing was that even if looks could kill Miroku

would not have noticed because he was too busy singing 'Boys & Girls' by

Ayumi Hamasaki. Miroku decided to jump out the car and...

AyuLuver18 : Muahahahaha!Don't you just love me -looks around and

sees Fanfic Cliffy Haters sharpening their axes- -laughs nervously- Well

since you guys don't need me -gulps as FCH approach with evil looks in

their eyes- I'll just grab my walk and get the steppin' -runs out of door

but stops at nearest store to buy two boxes of Pocky for reviewers and

herself- BYEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


	5. Stone Dancer

-: Kikyo falls from vent above Inuyasha and AyuLuver18 and lands on the floor with a 'thud' :-

-: Inuyasha and AyuLuver18 both gasp :-

Inuyasha : Well,Well,Well.Look who decided to DROP in.And I literally mean DROP.

AyuLuver18 : OMIGOSH!Dirt,Clay and Souls to the rescue!

Kikyo : -:glares at them both:- I resent that!

AyuLuver18 : Why?It is,after all,what you are made of.Or was I missing something?

Kikyo : Yes,as a matter of fact you were. -:pouts:- You forgot plastic!

Inuyasha and AyuLuver18 both begin rolling on the floor with laughter:-

Kikyo : (talking to herself) And to think...this is what I get for dropping in to help dense authors.

AyuLuver18 : Hey!I heard that and I'll have you know that I am smarter than you are!Stupid clay pot!

-:AyuLuver18 gets up to cuss off Kikyoand Inuyasha continues rolling until...:-

TO BE CONTINUED...

**By the way, the pocky I bought at the story will be given to -:clears throat officially:- AkeryouSesshoumarusMate. Pocky will not be given to MikoWonder17 because SHE says Pocky tastes " weird"! How could she insult Pocky like this?I bet you're wondering how I can refuse to give her pocky.Well, that's because she's one of my best friends so I can do whatever I want! For the hell of it, AkeryouSesshoumarusMate also receives a 2 litre bottle of Sprite.**

Disclaimer : Even though my sister is a court clerk and works with the law, she says I have to write this stupid disclaimer because she doesn't think that the 25 cents that took me so long to save would pay for the lawsuit Rumiko Takahashi would file on me if she decided to sue me.So,I officially say : I do not own Inuyasha or any other IY characters.

-:mutters under her breath in Elvish:-

Last time on Keeping A Distance

Miroku began to chuckle and Inuyasha shot him a death glare. If looks

could kill...Miroku would be cremated.The unfortunate thing was that even

if looks could kill Miroku would not have noticed because he was too

busy singing 'Boys & Girls' by Ayumi Hamasaki.Miroku decided to jump

out the car and...

Keeping A Distance Chapter 5

Stone Dancer

...began dancing. He did a few moves that he had seen Janet Jackson and

Ciara do and they looked really weird to Inuyasha and Suki because he

was a man. Nevertheless, there was Miroku shaking his "booty".Inuyasha

cringed.'Kami, what have I done to you that was so horrible for me to

deserve this.' thought Inuyasha.Once again it seemed as though Suki could

read his mind because she said "You became friends with a crazy child in

your younger years.That's why you deserve this.But...why do I?" Suki

stood there and pondered the question while Inuyasha jumped back into

the car (AN : When Miroku jumped out of the car Suki thought something

was wrong with him and jumped out too, pulling Inuyasha with her.)

Inuyasha was ready to drive off, but Miroku gave him a glare that would

even turn Medusa to stone.Which it did to Inuyasha...literally.While

Inuyasha was sitting in the car with his hand on the wheel and a frightened

look on his face, Miroku laughed and went back to dancing. Suki didn't

notice because she was still pondering on the long gone question. While all

this was going on,the trio...i guess you cant count Inuyasha anymore...the

duo failed to remember that they had stopped in the middle of the road

and were being honked at by angry drivers because they were creating

traffic.Unfortunately, the angry drivers did not realize that the driver,

Inuyasha, was turned into stone and sat like a statue holding the steering

wheel stiffly.Which meant he couldn't let go of the wheel for someone else

to move the car.Miroku finally realized and pondered about what to do.He

got an idea and began to...

AyuLuver18 : I guess I just never learn.

-: smiles because evil FCH had to take a pit stop for some diet coke:-

-: eats Pocky and chokes when sees a rather large crowd walking towards her with evil glints in their eyes:-

-:gulps rather loudly and falls into coughing fit:-

Aww Bloody hell!I thought I lost them!Guess I better get going.Read and review guys!

-:runs off while shoving Pocky down her throat and still having coughing fits every 2 minutes or so:-


	6. STOP n' GO

...he begins falling down the stairs

Inuyasha : Oo0Oo0w!This is painfulllllllll!

-: AyuLuver18 and Kikyo both laugh at Inuyasha's antics:-

-:AyuLuver uses Inuyasha's pain as a diversion and slaps Kikyo in the face:-

Kikyo : Bitch!You dare slap me!Bow down to me!Praise me!I am THE best Priestess and my name is Kikyo!

AyuLuver18 : What a corny line!Who the hell is you?Tellin' me to bown down to you!You are lower than the lowest scum of the earth!Speak to me no more!

Kikyo : I SAID BOW DOWN!NOW!

AyuLuver18 : AND I SAID SPEAK TO ME NO MORE YOU FOOLISH AMOEBA!

And this begins an all out war...

-:AyuLuver18 begins beating Kikyo's face in:-

Kikyo : You have won!May the force be with you.

-:Kikyo begins pulling a knife out of her sleeve:-

-: AyuLuver18 senses and blows her away with a ball of fire:-

AyuLuver18 : And may the force hit you!

Meanwhile Inuyasha was...

TO BE CONTINUED...

**This chapter is dedicated to :**

_**Waterandsky04**_

_**Shae-chan**_

Disclaimer : 0kay,Okay,I'll say it!I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters.NOW GIT OUTTA MY FACE!

Last time on Keeping A Distance :

While all this was going on,the trio...I guess you can't count Inuyasha

anymore...the duo failed to remember that they had stopped in the middle

of the road and were being honked at by angry drivers because they were

creating traffic.Unfortunately, the drivers did not realize that the driver,

Inuyasha, was turned into stone and sat like a statue holding the steering

wheel stiffly.Which meant he couldn't let go of this.Miroku finally realized

and pondered about what to do.He got an idea and began to...

Keeping A Distance Chapter 6

Stop n' Go

...direct traffic.While Miroku swung the 'STOP' and 'GO' sign he

accidentally hit Inuyasha in the forehead and Inuyasha began

uncrumbling.As soon as Inuyasha's mouth was uncrumbled he screamed

"MIROKU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"All the angry drivers suddenly

became scared drivers and drove away quickly.Miroku turned around

slowly because he felt Inuyasha's penetrating glare burning the back of his

neck. Just like Miroku's STONE cold glare Inuyasha's penetrating glare

was literally burning the back of Miroku's neck.Which set Miroku and his

favourite Barney shirt on fire.now that there were no more drivers and

Miroku was running around like an idiot Inuyasha decided that he would

put the 'STOP' and 'GO' sign to good use.He began "helping" Miroku get

the fire out by beating him on the head with the sign. "INUYASHA!IT'S

MY LOWER BODY NOT MY HEAD!" yelled Miroku. The yelling

snapped Suki out of her daze and just as Inuyasha was about to swing the

last hit that would knock Miroku out cold for days, Suki yelled at

Inuyasha. "INUYASHA YOU FOOL!YOU COULD HAVE

KNOCKED MIROKU OUT COLD FOR DAYS!" 'That's what I was

hoping for.' thought Inuyasha as his mother glared at him and helped

Miroku knock off the remaining fire."Inuyasha." Suki said curtly. "Yes,

mother ?" replied Inuyasha. "Apologize to Miroku right this instant."

"Yes,mother.I'm sorry Miroku." Miroku accepted the apology even

though he knew that Inuyasha did not mean it. "Well, Inuyasha.Since you

almost knocked Miroku out I have an idea of how you can pay him back."

said Suki. 'Uh oh.' thought Inuyasha as he sighed.

AyuLuver18 : -:sees evil FCH:-

-:cough:- Take this! -:cough cough:-

-:pulls out AK 47 :-

-:shoots a bullet into the sky which distracts FCH and runs away:-

HaHa suckers!I gotta run!Review everybody!


	7. I Don't Want To

...still falling down the stairs.He tried to make a grab for the railing,missed, and realized he was rolling down the stairs of a bulding with forty floors. While he is sailing down the stairs he spots a little kid standing in the stairwell that he is about to slide down...

Inuyasha : Hey kid!GIT OUTTA THE WAAAY!

Kid : Oro?AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

-: kid runs out of the way and thinks 'If he hits me I can sue!' :-

Inuyasha : If I had hit him he could have sued me!

-: Inuyasha suddenly stops :-

Inuyasha : What the hell?That couldn't have been forty floors!

-: looks up and sees MikoWonder17's foot on his stomach :-

Inuyasha : Wat the hell are you doing here?

MikoWonder17 : Now,now Inuyasha.Didn't your mother teach you to be polite? I can always take my foot of and use it to shove you back into your stair-sliding!

TO BE CONTINUED...

**This chapter is dedicated to :**

_**crimsontears824**_

_**tashy911**_

By The Way : **To tashy911** : Kami is like the japanese god.It is not a stupid question because many people do not know. If you are in Canada,most parts of Canada sell Pocky at Chinese markets, Dominon,Loblaws and No Frills.If you are not in Canada I do not know where you can find it.

**To crimsontears824** : When people say this person or that person shot a glare at this other person that could turn them to stone it is like a metaphor. This time when I used the metaphor it actually happened, which means when Miroku shot a stone cold glare at Inuyasha he actually turned him to stone and when Inuyasha shot a penetrating glare at Miroku he actually penetrated him by setting him on fire.

Disclaimer : I do not own anything Inuyasha but I do own a pack of gummy worms.Yummy!

Last time on Keeping A Distance :

"Yes,mother.I'm sorry Miroku." Miroku accepted the apology even

though he knew that Inuyasha did not mean it. "Well, Inuyasha.Since you

almost knocked Miroku out I have an idea of how you can pay him back."

said Suki. 'Uh oh.' thought Inuyasha as he sighed.

Keeping A Distance Chapter 7

I Don't Want To

"You can do Miroku's detention work for him.I'm sure Kagome will help you

with it!" said Suki. "But mother I don't want to." whined Inuyasha. "Inuyasha.I

think Miroku deserves that much for the pain you have caused him." replied Suki

sternly.Miroku nodded. "Yes mother." said Inuyasha as he glared at Miroku. The

trio climbed back into the car.Inuyasha was happy that the umbrella was not still

threatening him and his half brother hadn't been able to come along because he

had a business trip. Inuyasha's father had died years ago after having a heart

attack but Inuyasha didn't like looking back into the past. Inuyasha decided to get

to work on his and Miroku's detention homework.He excelled in every part of

school except for writing and that was probably the only part that he would need

Kagome's help with.He hated to have to ask for help from a girl but some things

had to be done.He had just finished off most of both papers when his mother

told him they had arrived at Kiouri's. Kiouri's husband had died after being shot

while he was crossing the street. The police thought it was a gang turf war or

gang initiation and they might not have meant to shoot him. Surprisingly, Kagome

had cried even though she barely liked her father because he was always insulting

her and the rest of their family and staying out late nights and coming home

drunk. The trio climbed out of the car and Miroku and Inuyasha went to go get

the bags as their mother went to knock on the door.

AyuLuver18 : The story goes like this : The evil FCH drowned:) Don't ask how it happened. Just review please!


End file.
